Heart or Liver?
by Higashiyama-san
Summary: "Mungkin semua orang memang mempunyai hati, kecuali aku, da" Fic untuk Roshiichi-san. RoChu. Hetalia Gakuen. OOC. RnR pwease


**X-X-X-X-X**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**X-X-X-X-X**

"_Baiklah, anak-anak. Ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya pak Germania yang sedang mengajari pelajaran biologi. "Saya, da" seorang murid personifikasi negara Russia dengan tanpa ragu mengangkat tangan kanan nya, ia bertanya "Apakah semua orang mempunyai hati, da?" _

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

**Heart / Liver?**

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

"—Van.. Ivan.. Ivan!" panggil seorang pemuda oriental mengejar sang Russia yang sedang berjalan jauh di depannya

Yang dipanggil menoleh padanya "Yao-Yao? Ada apa, da?" ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya untuk menunggu pemuda yang ia panggil Yao tersebut hingga benar-benar berdiri didepannya.

Wang Yao —sang personifikasi negara China tersebut, berhenti tepat didepannya, nafasnya terengah-engah akibat berlari. "Ivan, kau mau kembali ke asrama kan, aru?"

Ivan —pemuda yang dipanggil itu— memperhatikkan pemuda yang jauh lebih kecil darinya tersebut, sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Uhm.. iya, ah, tidak. aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu, da"

Yao tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Ivan "He? Mau ngapain, aru?"

"Aku mencari sebuah buku, da"

Pemuda China itu mengerutkan alisnya sekilas "Aku ikut, aru! Padahal tadinya aku ingin pulang bareng, tapi ya sudahlah, aru"

Ivan hanya tersenyum kekanakan sambil merapatkan syal panjang yang ia kenakan —walaupun semua orang tahu bahwa saat itu memang belum musim dingin— "Hee~ Yao mau pulang bareng denganku, da?"

"Eeehh a-aiyaah~" yang ditanya, justru terlihat semburat merah muda dikedua pipi-nya, ia tidak berani menatap langsung pada Ivan "Soalnya tadi aku piket, tapi yang lain nya malah pada kabur duluan, aku jadi piket sendirian, aru. Aku malas balik ke asrama sendirian. Tapi untung aku melihat mu, aru. Jadi lebih baik aku ikut ke perpus, asalkan aku tidak pulang sendirian, aru" Yao menjelaskannya secara detail, agar tidak dianggap bohong.

"_Ja_, siapa saja yang kabur piket, da? Akan ku 'hukum' mereka karena sudah meninggalkan mu sendirian, da~ akan ku 'toel' dengan pipa ku~" ucap Ivan dengan aura-aura mengerikannya. Dan 'pipa' yang dia maksud adalah, pipa legendaris yang hanya dapat dipakai oleh tuan Russia kita satu ini.

"Aruuu" Yao merinding mendengarnya, bulu kuduk dari kaki hingga ubun-ubun kepalanya terasa sedang berdiri saat ini. mungkin lebih baik Yao tidak perlu memberitahukan siapa saja yang kabur piket.

**.**

**.**

Yao sedari tadi menunggu Ivan, ia duduk dan bersandar pada lemari rak buku sambil memeluk tas nya. Dan disampingnya, Ivan, sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil berdiri. Buku itu tebalnya sekitar dua ratus halaman, buku tersebut masih tampak bagus dengan sampul berwarna kuning yang membalut buku itu.

Ia masih membacanya dengan raut wajah serius —walaupun masih nampak tersenyum. Pemuda Asia timur itu mulai penasaran untuk bertanya "Kamu membaca apa sih, aru?" ia memiringkan kepala-nya agar dapat melihat pada sang personifikasi negara besar itu.

"Ini, da" dengan polos ia memperlihatkan sampul depan buku tersebut, pada sampul buku tersebut tertulis 'Organ-organ pada manusia' dengan gambar anatomi manusia. Ia bembali berkata "Aku penasaran mengenai organ yang disebut hati, da"

"Hati? Eh, tadi kau juga sampai bertanya pada pak Germania, aru. Memang kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik mempelajari tentang ha—"

"—Apakah kamu mempunyai hati, da?" pemuda Russia tersebut memotong perkataan Yao dengan berbalik bertanya padanya.

"T-Tentu saja aku punya, aru." Yao berkata dengan raut muka seperti seorang murid yang sedang ditanya oleh gurunya, "Bukankah kamu sudah bertanya pada pak Germania tadi? Memang kenapa sih, aru?"

Ivan menatap Yao dengan tatapan seakan iri. Ia menutup buku tersebut, meletakkannya kembali diantara buku-buku pada rak dimana ia mengambilnya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yao.

"Hey? Ivan?"

Ivan berbalik, mengacuhkan pertanyaan dan panggilan Yao padanya "Ayo, kita kembali ke asrama saja, da" ia tersenyum dengan senyum yang biasa nya memang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Arti dari ekspresi wajahnya memang tidak dapat ditebak dengan mudah.

"Ivan..? Heey?"

.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke asrama tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Yao memang sudah memanggilnya berulang kali, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Ivan. Hingga akhirnya Yao pun memutuskan untuk diam.

Kamar asrama mereka terletak di gedung timur, mereka memang tidak satu asrama. Yao di gedung timur I, sedangkan Ivan di gedung timur II. Kedua gedung itu bersebelahan.

"Sudah ya, Ivan.. terima kasih sudah menemaniku, aru" Yao melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia menaiki tangga untuk ke kamar asrama nya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Da~" Ivan hanya tersenyum. Ia pun juga melangkah menaiki tangga. Saat punggung lebar pemuda itu sudah tak terlihat, Yao pun juga segera menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang hati-hati.

Yao benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh pada pemuda berambut perak tersebut, tidak biasanya ia akan bersikap seperti itu padanya. Pemuda pendek dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terikat itu kembali mengingat saat-saat mereka berada di perpustakaan. Ia berusaha mencari apa yang membuat Ivan, pemuda tinggi dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya itu mendadak menjadi terasa berubah. Ia khawatir apabila dirinya lah yang ternyata membuat sang Russia itu mendadak berubah. pemuda China itu sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, ia akan dengan mudah menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh pada temannya itu.

Langkah demi langkah ia melewati anak tangga. Langkah kaki nya semakin lama semakin melambat, sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar berhenti, berhenti tepat saat berada di anak tangga ke-tujuh.

Ia terdiam.. ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu, ia baru ingat suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Ivan pada hari ini. Ia tahu, Ivan memang polos, bahkan terkadang ia menjadi lebih polos dari adik-adik nya saat ketika mereka masih kecil. Tapi apakah ini yang mengganggu nya? Lalu ia pun menyentuh dada nya perlahan, tepat ditengah dada-nya. Dimana posisi hati nya berada.

"Hati, aru..?"

**X*~*X*~*X**

Sekarang adalah hari Sabtu. Sekolah libur saat hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Beberapa murid ada yang kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, sebagian ada juga yang tetap tinggal dalam asrama. Hetalia Gakuen hanya memperbolehkan murid-muridnya keluar area sekolah hanya pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu saja. Hari selain itu, semua murid diharuskan berada di area sekolah, dan hanya boleh keluar apabila izin dengan alasan tertentu —dan dengan alasan yang masuk akal.

Yao bersiap-siap keluar asrama, ia memakai kaos lengan panjang putih bergambar panda –yang sangat unyu- di tengahnya, dengan rompi hitam terbuka dan celana pendek selututnya, ia bergegas untuk mengikat tali sepatu dan meninggalkan kedua teman kamar nya yang sedang memakan sarapan sambil menonton televisi, dan ada salah seorang nya lagi yang masih tidur pulas. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya, ia sempat berbalik untuk mengingatkan pada teman-teman nya "Vash, Antonio, aku keluar dulu ya, aru. Jangan lupa bangunkan Alfred! Hari ini dia kan yang bertugas mencuci piring, aru"

"Iya iya" jawab Vash dan Antonio dengan enteng, seakan mebangunkan temannya yang bernama Alfred itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah.

Pemuda oriental itu menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan, lalu berjalan dengan langkah-langkah yang kecil, dan menuruni tangga.

.

.

"Eh, Toris, Ivan nya ada, aru?" Yao bertanya pada salah seorang teman kamar Ivan yang tadi membukakan pintu saat Yao mengetuk. Pemuda yang berambut panjang –hampir seleher- berwarna coklat dan sedang memakai celemek itu berkata "Eh.. dia sudah pergi sejak pagi, aku tidak tahu dia kemana.. soalnya saat kutanya, dia hanya..." Toris merinding dan tidak berani untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia kembali mengingat saat 'tuan' Russia nya itu ber-'kolkolkol' pada dirinya saat ia bertanya.

Yao menghela nafas nya "Hah.. baiklah, aru.. xie xie Toris. Kalau dia sudah kembali, telepon aku ya, aru"

"I-Iya.." Toris mencoba tersenyum ramah sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "A-Anu.. T-Tunggu! Aku agak khawatir pada tuan Ivan" pemuda itu memanggil Ivan dengan embel-embel tuan, karena bisa dikatakan, kalau sang personifikasi negara Lithuania itu adalah semacam budak sang Russia bertubuh besar itu.

Yao menaikan salah satu alisnya heran "Hm, memang kenapa, aru?"

Dengan ragu-ragu Toris menjawab dengan jawaban yang menurutnya pun juga belum pasti benar "Itu... pisau di dapur, hilang satu.. aku khawatir kalau tuan Ivan lah yang mengambilnya.. tapi aku juga tidak tahu sih.."

"Eehh, pisau? a-aruu?" Yao tentu saja takut dengan pernyataan Toris, mata coklat nya menjadi semakin bulat dan besar karena begitu kagetnya. Sebenarnya pemuda Lithuania itu juga sempat berpikir kalau sang 'nona' Natalia —adik Ivan— lah yang mengambilnya. Tapi ia tidak berani menyebutkan nama sang 'nona' nya tersebut, takut apabila yang bersangkutan akan tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut kamarnya yang gelap sambil mengacung-acungkan sebilah pisau lalu membawanya keruang penyiksaan, dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali, untuk selamanya. Selamanya!

Tanpa berpamitan, Yao segera berlari meninggalkan gedung asrama, untuk mencari sang personifikasi Russia tersebut. Ia terus menerus bertanya pada dirinya: Kemana Ivan? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Pisau? Untuk apaa? Aruuuu!

Tepat saat itu, Yao melihat sang ketua OSIS Hetalia Gakuen, Arthur Kirkland. Yao menghampiri Arthur, begitu pula dengan Arthur yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Alfred masih di asrama?"

"Kau lihat Ivan tidak, aru?"

Mereka bertanya secara bersamaan.

"Err, apa kau bilang? Silahkan kau duluan yang bicara, aru"

"Ah, terima kasih.. Alfred masih di asrama?"

Yao berusaha mengingat "Aah, iya.. tapi tadi dia masih tidur, aru. Kalau sekarang sih tidak tahu, aruu.."

Pemuda beralis —amat sangat super mega maha dahsyat— tebal tersebut nampak kesal, "Ahh, si bodoh satu itu.. padahal sudah jam segini—"

"—Iya, iya. Alfred memang bodoh, aru. Ngomong-ngomong, kau melihat Ivan tidak, aru?" Yao menanggapi nya asal, agar ia dapat bertanya tentang Ivan dengan cepat. Tanpa harus mendengar basa-basi sang ketua OSIS dengan gerutuan kesalnya.

Arthur menggaruk belakang lehernya sejenak, untuk mengingat-ingat, lalu ia menunjuk kearah belakang gedung sekolah, "Kesana, kulihat dia berjalan kesana, taman belakang."

"Oke, xie xie Arthur!" baru Arthur menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yao langsung mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi meninggalkannya, berlari menuju taman belakang.

.

Peluh mulai membanjiri dahi sang pemuda berambut coklat itu. Semakin ia mendekati taman belakang, semakin ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Terlihat, pemuda Russia itu telah terlihat. Awalnya Yao bersyukur lega setelah menemukan Ivan. Namun bahkan belum sempat ia berucap syukur, ia semakin terbelalak. Kini Ivan tengah memegang sebuah pisau, memegangnya seperti hendak menghunuskan pisau itu di dada-nya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu semakin mempercepat lari nya, "Ivaan! Ivaaann! Ivaaaaaann! Hentikan! Hentikaaan!" seru Yao panik tidak karuan sambil meneriakkan namanya. Sampai-sampai ia lupa mengatakan 'aru' seperti biasanya.

Ivan menyadari kalau ada suara Yao yang memanggilnya, buru-buru ia pun menyembunyikan pisau tersebut dibelakang punggungnya yang lebar. "Yao-Yao, da?"

Kini sang Chinese sudah berhadapan langsung dengan sang Russian "Ivan! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pisau itu, aru!" keringat dingin lah yang kini mengalir pada dahi Yao.

"P-Pisau apa? Tidak ada pisau, da~?" Ivan hanya tersenyum kekanakan seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan ia masih tetap menyembunyikan pisau tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau sembunyikan dibelakang mu, aru!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, da"

"Jangan bohong, aru!"

"Benar kok, da—"

"IVAN!"

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Ivan pun menunjukkan pisau tersebut pada Yao. Yao terbelalak kaget, walaupun ia sudah tahu, bahwa yang disembunyikan memang adalah pisau. "Untuk apa pisau itu, aru?"

"A-Aku hanya ingin melihat.. Aku ini benar-benar mempunyai hati atau.. tidak.."

Yao tentu saja kaget dengan perkataan Ivan "Jadi maksudnya, kau ingin membuka dadamu, dan melihat isi organ-organ didalam nya.. untuk melihat, apakah kau mempunyai hati atau tidak..? begitu, aru? Hah?"

"_Ja_, kau benar, da"

Yao memandang Ivan dengan sorot mata antara terkejut dan tidak percaya, seperti sehabis melihat sesosok makhluk yang sebelumnya hanya dianggap mitos, namun kini makhluk itu benar-benar ada didepannya. "Ivan.. kan sudah dijelaskan, semua orang pasti mempunyai hati, aru!"

"Lalu kenapa ada banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak mempunyai hati, da?"

_Eh?_

"Banyak orang yang sering mengatakan kalau aku tidak mempunyai hati.. mungkin semua orang memang mempunyainya, kecuali aku, da"

_Apa maksudmu?_

Pemuda pendek itu berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan sang Russia padanya. ia tidak mengerti maksud dari kata 'hati' yang dikatakannya.

"Aku juga pernah dengar ada orang yang menyebutku Hati yang tak berperasaan, kadang aku juga mendengar bisik-bisik seseorang yang menyebutku tak berhati. Tapi dibuku disebutkan kalau hati itu organ manusia untuk memetabolisme lemak, protein dan karbohidrat, mensintesa lemak kolesterol serta trigliserida, dan hal-hal semacam itu. Aku menjadi tidak mengerti, da"

"Ivan! Hati itu—" Yao diam sejenak, berpikir dalam ruang waktu yang sempit di dalam pikirannya. "..Hati itu.. jadi, maksudmu.." pemuda mungil itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ia mulai menyadari kata hati yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan oleh pemuda ber-syal didepannya.

"Yao, da. Benarkah hati mu ada disini, da?" Ivan langsung menyentuh tengah dada Yao dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Ia menyentuhnya, mencari letak tepat hati-nya berada. "Kalau begitu, berikan hati mu untukku, da"

Wajah Yao berubah menjadi merah karena Ivan tiba-tiba menyentuh tengah dada-nya. Ia sudah mengerti 'hati' yang dimaksudkan Ivan.

Kali ini ia berbicara dengan nada suara yang lembut "Ivan.. Semua orang pasti mempunyai hati.." ia menyentuh tangan kiri Ivan yang tengah menyentuh letak dimana hati nya berada. "Hati ku ada disini, dan.." lalu pemuda China itu membawa tangan besar milik Russia itu untuk menyentuhkan dada sang pemilik —Ivan, "Dan begitu pula hati-mu, ada tepat disini.. aru.." tangan kecilnya membawa telapak tangan Russia yang jauh lebih besar itu untuk menyentuh letak hati sang Russia sendiri. Terasa oleh nya, detakan jantung Ivan yang menurutnya terasa berdetak begitu cepat.

"Apa kau pernah menyayangi seseorang, aru? Seseorang yang selalu membuatmu selalu memikirkannya. Seseorang yang sudah sangat berarti dan selalu kau harapkan akan selalu ada disampingmu, aru."

Ivan diam sebentar, memperhatikan tangan kecil sang Chinese yang tengah menggengam tangannya untuk menyentuh dada nya. lalu ia pun mengangguk kecil, "Ya.." kemudian ia mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan anggukan yang lebih yakin, "Ya. Ada.."

"Kalau ada. Itu berarti kau mempunyai hati, aru" Yao pun tersenyum, tiba-tiba ia bergidik ngeri saat baru mengingat kalau Ivan masih memegang sebuah pisau dapur ditangan kanannya "I-Ivan, bisa letakkan pisau itu, ya, itu!" Yao menatap lurus pada pisau yang dipegang oleh Ivan.

"Da~" Ivan lalu menjatuhkan pisau dapur tersebut yang biasanya dipakai Toris untuk memotong daging kalau sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

Hanya ada suara pisau aluminium yang terbentur pada tanah yang terdengar diantara mereka, keadaan menjadi sangat canggung saat itu. Mereka menjadi diam hanya saling berpandangan. Yao sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun rasanya tertahan ditenggorokannya.

"T-Tapi.." ia mencoba berbicara, dan lalu ia pun mencoba lagi untuk melanjutkan, "Tapi.. ya, kalau kau mau hati ku.. aku bisa memberikkan nya untuk mu, aru" Yao meletakkan kedua tangan mungilnya kedepan dada rata miliknya. Seakan sedang menggenggam sesuatu dibalik kedua tangan itu. Mata coklat besarnya menjadi menyipit tidak berani berhadapan langsung bertemu mata violet didepannya. Terlihat rona merah mewarnai kedua pipinya, menjalar merah hingga ketelinganya.

"Untukku, da? Berarti kita butuh pisau, da"

"B-BUKAN BEGITU!" teriak Yao kaget. Bisa kita ketahui, kalau suatu hari nanti tiba-tiba Yao tewas tergeletak tanpa hati, Ivan lah yang akan menjadi tersangka utama nya. "Bukan begitu, Ivan.. Ini!" pemuda China itu mendorong dada sang pemuda Russia itu seperti sedang mendorong masuk sesuatu kedalam dada nya tersebut. "Sudah kuberikan, aru! Sebagian hati ku sudah kuberikan pada mu!"

"Eh eh? Benarkah, da?" Ivan meraba-rada dada nya yang terbungkus oleh sweater yang ia pakai. Mengira ada suatu lubang didada nya yang tidak ia ketahui dan bisa dimasuki sesuatu, "Bagaimana cara nya, da?"

Yao menggaruk pelan kepalanya "Eeh, rahasia, aru~ tapi yang pasti, aku sudah memasukkan hati mu kedalam hati mu, aru. hehe"

"Yao-Yao baik sekali, da.. Aku juga benar-benar punya hati kan, da? Karena kalau bisa aku juga ingin memberikkan sebagian hati ku untuk mu, da. Yao sudah sangat baik, Jadi aku ingin kita saling bertukar, da. Aku tidak mau hati Yao menjadi habis karena sudah diberikan padaku"

"Tentu saja bisa, aru!" Yao menggerakkan tangannya seperti yang ia lakukan saat 'memberikkan' hatinya pada Ivan, namun dengan arah yang sebaliknya, dari hati Ivan ke hati miliknya. "Hup! Sudah, aru! Sekarang hati mu ada dihatiku. Dan hatiku ada dihati mu, aru!"

Pemuda bertubuh besar itu terkekeh "Hehe, aku senang, da. Ternyata aku mempunyai hati. Dan kita juga saling bertukar hati, da~"

Pemuda bermata violet itu sekali lagi menyentuh dada nya, tepat dimana hatinya berada, "Hangat, sekarang menjadi terasa Hangat, da.. Seperti ada bunga matahari yang tumbuh didalam sini.."

Disaat yang sama, Yao juga merasakan bahwa hati nya telah berubah menjadi terasa hangat. Ia tersenyum. Membuat sang Russia ikut tersenyum. Baginya, senyum Yao terasa sangat hangat bagaikan matahari yang baru saja terbit menyinari ladang bunga matahari.

Entah disadari nya atau tidak, tangan Ivan kini telah menggenggam tangan Yao dengan lembut. "Ayo, pulang ke asrama, da. Toris tadi sedang membuat kue, aku juga ingin kau mencoba kue nya bersama ku, da~"

"Baiklah, aru. Aiyaah, aku juga sudah lapar, ayo cepat!" Yao sengaja mempercepat langkahnya agar Ivan tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang kini telah berubah total menjadi merah.

"Yao-Yao~ heh~ jangan buru-buru, da~" Ivan mempererat genggaman tangannya, tidak ingin terpisah.

Mereka sudah menanam kan hati mereka pada satu sama lain. Hati yang sendirian akan terasa sangat dingin, namun apabila kau mempunyai seseorang yang dapat membagi hati-nya. itu akan membuat hatimu terasa hangat.

Kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa hati. Hati organ maupun hati perasaan. Kedua hati tersebut, walaupun berbeda fungsi, namun kita membutuhkan keduanya.

Hati mereka yang telah saling bertemu, kini akan semakin tumbuh menyatu seiring kebersamaan mereka.

***~*END*~***

**A/N:** Huwaa, maafkan saya **Rahmielova Ichi**-san, a.k.a **Roshiichi**-san! Maafkan saya! Padahal saya bilang nya bakal jadi dalam 2 atau 3 hari. Tapi nyata nya malah hampir 2 bulan baru jadi! Maafkan sayaa! *sujud sujud* dan maaf apabila hasilnya tak memuaskan.. dan maaf lagi karena disini Ivan nya jadi sangat polos atau lebih terlihat bodoh! Dan Yao jadi keibuan! Atau dia aslinya emang keibuan? Aarrgh~ T.T saya benar-benar meminta maaf.. hiksu... mohon komen, kritik, dan saran nya.. flame juga boleh, asal jangan terlalu kasar ^^; repiew pwease~

-Higashiyama-

.

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
